Tainted Dreamer
by Shi Tsuki
Summary: A phych ward patient is sent to investigate Silent Hill when her hallucinations are found to be real. Rating to Change
1. Dream of Long Ago

Ok, so bear with me. This is my first Silent Hill fic, and I have had this idea in mind since I observed the first game being played. My boyfriend is helping me, due to the fact he's played 3 of the four games. But this fic is mainly based off the movie, the first, and fourth games. I hope you enjoy. (by the way, there is a prequel in the works, and it will give all of Celine's background information, which can be breifly found in the summary below)

Summary: Celine de Reverie was a supposed schizophrenic, destined to live eternally in a psychiatric ward. Though when it was realized by a secret govermnment agency that her hallucinations were in fact real, they put her to "better use." Uncover the horrible secret behind Silent Hill, that is her job. But the experience becomes more than Celine, or Ghosts Within ever bargained for. On With The Show!

--------

**Tainted Dreamer**

**Dream of Long Ago…**

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. de Reverie. I'm afraid I have some bad news." Doctors always seemed to speak with voices filtered with cold distance and lack of emotion. It filled their patients, and the ones close to them with a sense of utter dread and foreboding.

"It seems to be childhood onset schizophrenia." A nod and the rustle of paper only fueled the anticipation of a continuation. "There is a hospital in the United States that specializes in the treatment of schizophrenics. With your permission, I would like to send Celine there."

The sounds of tears and the sighed question of "Where?" gave the consent that was needed.

Another nod occurred, and then a response. "A place called Williamson Evans in the state of West Virginia. She will be well taken care of there."

Sobs grew louder, and the memory faded, leaving weeps ringing in her ears. It was not her memory, but Celine remembered it anyway.

And she remembered the words the doctor used to tell her every visit, the words that would strike her very core with hate.

"These things you hear, see, smell, and feel, they're not real. Not real at all."

And there were guidelines.

"Take your medicine, and you'll be fine. Avoid the outside world, and you'll be fine."

But Celine was not fine. She was far from it. The presumed hallucinations continued to torment her, despite the medications. Death, decay, and worst of all monsters, surrounded her daily. So with an uneducated mind, she dealt with them.

Celine shook her head, knocking the thoughts from her consciousness. Her hands moved in front of her, balling into fists.

"Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…" her voice emerged in an airy song, fists moving in rhythm. Fingers opened and spread one at a time, physically manifesting her oral counting, "…six, sept, huit, neuf, dix."

Pale cerulean eyes watched her own hands intently, the sequence beginning again. The concentration that seemed to be involved absorbed the girl. She didn't even hear the soft patter of footsteps against the room's padded floor.

"Celine…" her name reached her ears, though it did not stop her counting. "Celine!" the call was repeated.

Those blue hues of Celine's gazed at the woman who beckoned her. Yet the eyes did not see the woman, instead, they saw past her.

"Celine!" A third time, the girl's name was spoken, and this time with the woman's hands curling harshly around Celine's wrists. "Look at me, sweetie." The words were a gentle command.

Reality erupted in sparks across Celine's optics. They focused on the form before them. "Oh… Miss Alexandra, you're here." Her pink lips curled into a smile. "I was being patient, like you told me to." There was a nod of her blonde head. Side swept bangs falling across her nose.

Alexandra brushed the stray, platinum strands from the girl's face. "Good girl…" She, too, smiled, and sat back on her heels. "You look cute with your new pixie cut. Maybe you should pin you bangs with a clip." The woman began to comb the tendrils with her fingers.

There was a nod from Celine as she held up her jacketed hand. Against the cloth lay a small, hot pink barrette. "Mr. Jonas got me one. It's pretty and pink. Jim says I look good in pink. He said Mr. Jonas did a good job." Her free hand caressed the smooth plastic, the buckle of the straightjacket swaying. "Jim likes Mr. Jonas. Just like he likes you."

"Oh really?" Alexandra laughed slightly. She had often heard of this Jim character. But, if he were real to Celine, she would let it slide. Deep brown eyes studied Celine's innocent features. It was hard to believe this girl was a legal adult. "Tomorrow is a special day, you know?"

Celine's head moved up and down vigorously. "Yes! It's my birthday. I will be nineteen years old! Mr. Jonas said that Ghosts Within is taking me on my trip tomorrow, too. He said they need me."

This caused a frown to pucker Alexandra's lips. "They did tell you what you were supposed to do, correct?" Despite her job as Celine's therapist, Alexandra had no say in what her organization did with her patients. And she was not happy about this 'trip' Celine seemed to be so excited about.

"Uh huh!" Celine made another gesture of affirmation. "I have to talk to the dead people in Silent Hill. Mr. Jonas said that Jim could come with me." Her arms wrapped themselves about her body. "They have a room for me, in a hotel. He said it would be just like being in my cell, only nicer."

"I'm sure." Sarcasm lined Alexandra's tone, though Celine could not detect it. "There are no other living people in Silent Hill, you know that, Celine…?"

Celine rocked backwards. "Yes. But Jim will keep me company and keep me safe."

"Ok…" Alexandra pulled one of the girl's arms toward her, plucking the clip from that covered hand. She brushed those sandy bangs to the side, and pinned them in place with the obnoxious colored hair bow. "I will see you tomorrow then…" With that, the woman stood. She made her way to the door, pausing to look at Celine with an almost mournful glance. And then she was gone, with a loud bang of the closing door.

"Hmmm… So that was her goodbye?" A male voice slipped into Celine's awareness, "I don't think she's very excited about your trip. Therapists aren't supposed to be attached to their clients. You know that, my dear?"

Celine turned her head to rest her gaze on what could only be defined as a living, rotting corpse. He looked at her in return with his one eye. The left eye, however, was mere skull and socket, the graying skin ripped away. The same was said of his lips, only half remained while yellowing teeth were exposed.

"But she's so nice, Jim…" the girl addressed the cadaver, gripping her toes with her cloth hidden hands. "But why can't she see you…? Maybe… Everyone would believe me if they could see you… And everything else… You keep me safe, Jim… You kept me safe from the monsters back in Enders…" Her body began to rock forward and backward in a steady pace.

Jim shook his head, a small clump of thick black hair falling to the floor. He picked it up with his hand, a hand that was nothing but bone and sinew, no skin. "I don't want her to see me. It makes things so much easier if you're the only one I have to talk to. You need to not worry about that anyway, and get some sleep. You're traveling tomorrow and you didn't sleep at all last night."

"You kept me up. You snore." It was a playful retort that left Celine. But she complied. Crawling to the rotting man, the girl curled into a ball. Her head rested in the corpse's lap, and his hands ran through the short strands of her hair.  
As if by magic, fatigue washed over the girl. With a coo, she succumbed to slumber. Her sleep was filled with dreams that would never be remembered; yet they passed in rapid flickers.

Hands of people unknown shifted Celine, waking her from that wondrous respite. Though realization did not kick in as she was toted from her cell to the back of a van. Limp fingers clung to the gate that separated her from the front. Groggy eyes stared at the form of whom she recognized as Jonas. He was talking to someone, someone she could not quite distinguish.

"Miss Alexandra?" Celine whispered, voice racked with the sleep she had just slipped from. But she had gone unheard.

Doors slammed and the vehicle started. From her place on the somewhat upholstered floor of the van, she could see the top of Jonas's brown head. "Mr. Jonas? Are you taking me to Silent Hill?"

Jonas nodded. "Yes indeed."

With her question answered, Celine felt it best to stay quiet. The lulling drone of the engine and steady sway as the van coursed over bumps made the girl drowsy once more.

Though the dreams that filled her subconscious were now feverish, and frantic. Screams, fire, and monsters twisted and tangled in frightening images across her mind. They fleeted and came, spinning her in nauseating circles. The claws tore at her skin. The teeth ate at her throat. Hands burned, and knives pierced flash. And they all occurred with the steady hum of laughter, and screeches of terror.

Though the cries of her dreams became reality as they ripped from her throat. Blue eyes shot open to take in reality, but she could not escape the nightmares in waking. Those images curled and danced around a word, two words, a sign! Silent Hill…

"Stop! Stop the car! Please!" Celine's hands gripped the gate, fingers attempting to tear through the thick cloth of her straight jacket. "Don't take me there! Please! Please stop! It's a bad place! It's a bad place!" Her please became loud, and wailing, fists beating and rattling the gate between her and the two men who could set her free. "Let me out! Don't take me to Silent Hill! It's a bad place! The monsters! The monsters! Don't let them get me!" Her body was rammed against the grill in harsh, almost painful motions.

Celine's screams drowned out Jonas's orders to the other man. And once the van stopped, she quieted slightly. Her arms were jerked behind her, the buckles tightened. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as the injected sedative began to work its power. Everything went quiet, and everything went black…

-----

Sorry it seems rushed. It's a flashback, and the real story begins in the second chapter, on the way soon!


	2. Dream of Outer Inner Demons

Second Chapter. Actiony, yup. Again, this is my first SH fic, and I'm trying my best! I really have to get the first game and play it... It's been such a long time since I've seen it played...

--------------

**Dream of Outer Inner Demons…**

Eyes opened with rapid fluttering like a blind exposing a windowpane. Perception came to the brain at full force, jumpstarting the mechanisms of bodily function. A gasp left rosy lips, pale hands sprawling across hardwood floor. The sudden intake of air was followed by a series of hacking coughs, the rush of which kicked up clouds of ash and dust. The coughs and wheezing did not cease, for as her bearings were gained, more filth would find its way into her lungs.

"Miss Alexandra…" Celine's strained voice rang out, hovering above the sooty puffs. The girl rolled, back to the gritty, grimy floor. Fingers spread, feeling each individual grain of dirt that lay beneath them.

Pieces had not quite been put together, and realization had not dawned. Dazed, ice blue orbs peered in the direction of an opened door, and the heap of white fabric and leather that lay before it. Her jacket, that's what that mound was. Her comfort object had been stripped from her body, leaving her lying on that dirty floor in a tank top and pants. The sudden impact of being separated from something so dear caused a pained groan to leave her lungs.

"Miss Alexandra…" she called once more, turning over on her side. Arms reached in a helpless manner toward the straightjacket, trying to grasp what was so far out of reach.

A pair of disfigured legs came into her view. She recognized the dead skin, yellow bone, dried muscle, and the ragged cloth dangling from them. The hands of the same spoiled flesh grabbed the jacket, and those horrid feet paced to her.  
"She's not here, my dear. But I am." Jim kneeled next to Celine, lifting her head. He placed the bundle of material and buckles beneath her, allowing it to act as a sort of pillow. And his rotted hands stroked her blonde hair. "I'm here…" Half lips smiled, and his head cocked to the side. To anyone but Celine, this would have been terrifying. Though in her head, it was consoling.

Whimpering, Celine curled her fingers in Jim's tattered pants leg. "They left me here… They left me here… Why…" Her legs bent, curling to her chest. "Didn't they know? Didn't they know? I can see them… They're outside, Jim! They're outside! Don't let the monsters in!"

"Shh…" The sound was soft, and the rhythmic patting of her hair continued as Jim spoke, "They won't hurt you while I'm here… But you have to do your job." His nod was matter-of-fact, and authoritative. "Here."

Cold metal was placed in Celine's hand, and her fingers were moved to grip the object. She looked down, finding a gun in her grasp, the black of the framework contrasting against her pallid skin. "A gun? I don't know how to use a gun…" Her voice wavered and hands shook. "Jim… Jim, I can't shoot…"

That half lipped smile returned to the carcass's features. "I'll teach you. These monsters are just like they were in Enders. They die too." His hand took one of Celine's raising her to her feet.

Bare toes shifted along the grunge, and carefully avoided shards of glass as she and Jim moved toward that imposing door.

"Come on, down the stairs we go…" Jim's words guided the girl in her movements, as well as his hand. She never let go of him, or the gun.

All was quiet on the outside, the ashy streets empty. Celine moved from Jim, her hand dropping his. Awe overtook her being. Her eyes skimmed the desolate and broken buildings. Moving in slow, inspired circles, she drank in the town, and its lack of populace.

"It's pretty…" Celine said calmly, her hands moving toward the cloud covered heavens. A finger rested on the gun's trigger as it was pointed skyward. "I didn't think it would be so pretty…"

Jim's head moved side to side, his expression loving but confused. "You are a weird one, my dear. But you shouldn't be admiring how pretty the place is. You need to find others." His hand extended, ushering Celine toward him. "Come now, isn't your job important?"

Celine nodded slowly. Stopping her spins, she moved to Jim slowly. The gun fell from its position in the air to rest by her side. "Yes, but…" her voice began to trail off, yet stopped too abruptly. Without warning, the girl took off in the opposite direction, gun threatening to fall from her suddenly loose grip. "Wait!"

"Celine!" Jim called for her, beginning to run as well. "Celine! Come back here! Don't go off alone! Good god Celine!" Though his cries for her return were drowned by the blare of sirens. "CELINE!"

Celine placed her hands over her ears as she ran, trying to block the alarm's wail. "Wait!" Her command was repeated, floating in vain to a form that only distanced itself from her. "I want to talk to you! Wait! Please?" A hand moved itself from her ear, reaching outward.

Whatever, or whomever, only kept running, farther, and farther, until they were a mere speck.

When that speck disappeared from view, Celine stepped backward. The world around her began to grow shadowed, black taking over the gray. "JIM! Jim! Where are you?" She spun quickly, finding the world behind her shrouded in complete darkness. "Jim, I'm scared!" Breathing became heavy, sharp gasps that only robbed air from her.

An earsplitting scream left her as she felt the harsh grasp of what seemed like leather and ivory. She writhed from that sickening hold, her sound of terror never ceasing. The ground met with Celine's body with a harsh and unforgiving blow. Pebbles from loose cement and pavement scraped across her cheeks and shoulders, drawing thin creeks of scarlet blood. Her forearms and knees were placed beneath her, and she began to crawl. No light was in sight, causing her even more distress.

"Jim! Jim! They're coming Jim! They're screaming at me! Screaming! Jim save me!" Panicked yells pierced through the eerie quiet. She spread a hand before herself and pushed upward. Yet she continued to crawl, the gun in her closed hand scraping against stone.

Something skittered past her with a hiss, and something else ran up her arm. In a frenzied roll with kicking legs and arms, Celine fought the creature off of her. Yet she was caught by a pair of hands, and then arms wrapping themselves around her body. They lifted her from the ground, pulling her against a thick frame. She could feel bones of a ribcage pushing against her chest through the threads of her shirt. The hold was familiar, and the voice that rumbled a soothing hum was equally so.

"Jim…" Celine whispered, wriggling against him "Get them off of me… They're crawling on me… They're crawling on me…. Get them off!"

"Nothing is going to hurt you, I'm here no, my dear." Jim's words were calm, despite the distinct fear coursing through the girl in his decaying arms. "Nothing will hurt you while I'm here…" His voice was loud, trying to drown out the rustle and chitters of the unseen insects trailing across the ground, moving themselves over his and Celine's legs.

Finally, a light shone in the distance. The red and yellow glow began to grow, flaring and flickering like a dying flame. Veins of cracks in the asphalt brightened with the orange illumination of molten rock. The streams made their way beneath Jim and Celine as they huddled together in the middle of the street.

The smell of sulfur poured into the air, mixing with the scent of death, burning skin, and decomposition. The medley of aroma made Celine gag, her head falling to the side.

Vomit pored from her mouth in a heaving cascade. The girl gagged again, her body convulsing. Nothing more came from her, except for words. "Jim! Save me! They're coming…! They're coming for me!"

The corpse tightened his embrace around Celine, resting his chin atop her head. "Stay still, my dear. Stay still."

Celine obeyed, her arms circling loosely about Jim. Figures passed by them in the shadows created by the fulsome, magma colored fissures. They were disfigured and horrifying. And the terror each one placed in Celine left her shivering and soundless in Jim's squeeze. Too scared to scream, she clung tighter to the dead man that held her.

Slowly, fire did indeed die, leaving the pair in utter black once more. Yet that black began to lighten to white, then fade again to gray.

The stark change made Celine's pupils dilate, and retract almost painfully. Her trembling form was lifted from the ground. And she watched as that now beautiful, silver world disappeared behind the wood of a door.

Stairs passed her, and that dirty floor met her back again, this time softly.

Blue eyes gazed into the solitary one of her loving, putrid companion. "Thank you…" Celine whispered, arms dropping to her side, the gun clattering. "Thank you…"


End file.
